


Kingmaker

by resolutioninclockwork



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Dom!istair, Mirror Sex, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resolutioninclockwork/pseuds/resolutioninclockwork
Summary: Aeducan put him on the throne, knowing it would be the end of their relationship. Alistair has other ideas, and shares them with her when she comes back for a visit.





	Kingmaker

**Author's Note:**

> First shot at smut - tell me what you think? :-)

She roused, even though she didn’t consciously hear the door. The footsteps were familiar, though, and her hand relaxed around the dagger under her pillow.  
It had been months since the coronation, and she’d left mere days after the ceremony. A dwarf couldn’t be queen, Eamon had explained, regardless of how many lives she’d saved. Still, she put him on the throne, because she’d seen the king in him. She couldn’t keep him to herself. 

She hadn’t recognized the look he gave her as she’d been announced at court earlier. She caught it a few more times at dinner, and it weighed heavy on her as she excused herself to retire. From the weight of his gaze now, she could assume that he was making the same expression, though she couldn’t see his face clearly from his place in the shadows.

“I know you’re awake.” His voice was tight, and she could almost believe he had to push to make the words come out.

“How could I not wake up when Your Highness comes to visit?” To her dismay, she could hear the same tightness in her own voice, and she sat up and feigned a stretch to try and cover it.

“Don’t. Don’t play that game with me.” He stepped into the faint moonlight, and she got her first unhindered look at him.

Beautiful as always, he was very nearly stalking towards her. He looked disheveled, hair mussed and shirtless with his breeches untied. She still couldn’t read that expression, but something in it made her stomach flip. 

While she pondered, he moved. He lunged forwards, wrapping one arm neatly around her waist and hoisting her easily over his shoulder. By the time she’d registered what he was doing, they were already halfway across the room. She kicked and smacked at him in protest, but she couldn’t bring herself to put her full effort into it. No, this was a new side of him, and she discovered that her body woke to it. 

She saw him snag a chair from the desk along one wall, taking it with them into the dressing area. She couldn’t see much past the broad plane of his back and flashes of shadowed shelves to the sides, but she did catch a glimpse of a tall rectangle leaning against one corner. He set the chair down in front of it, then dropped her unceremoniously into the seat. 

“Don’t. Move.” His face was maybe an inch from hers, and she could feel his breath on her cheek. She nodded, curling her hands around the arms of the chair, and he slipped away behind her. 

A moment later, he came back in with a candle, a bulging cloth bag, and a small table that he sat down beside her. That strange expression hit her again, and she shifted in the chair as he dropped the bag in her lap.

“You left me here.” The strain in his voice made her heart lurch, and she fought the urge to reach out for him as he moved around her. He settled the table just beside and slightly behind the chair, sitting the lit candle on top of it. 

When he slipped behind her, she turned – and the glimmer of the reflection of the candle caught her eye. She stopped, searching for his face in the mirror, and her breath caught at the gleam in his eyes. 

“You made me a king. You, royalty in your own right, made me a king and then walked away.” His arm snaked around her, reaching into the bag. She shivered hard at the heat rolling off of him, the graze of his hand down her chest as he rustled around. His reflected eyes never released hers, though, and she kept herself still as he pulled a handful of candles out of the bag.

“They have no idea how powerful you really are. You saved a nation, you stopped a Blight. Kingmaker. Hero. Warden.” He moved slowly behind her, tipping the lit candle so the wax poured on the table. He settled each of the candles into the hot wax, then lit them each in turn. The room glowed and flickered, and he looked a golden specter behind her.

“And you left me. You were my love, you conquered everything in your path – but you stopped there. You left before I could push, before I could…” He lit the final candle as his voice cut off, eyes fluttering closed for an instant. She sat, breathless and aching to reach out for him, but she still couldn’t bring her limbs to disobey his instruction.

He moved again, sliding around the chair to stand in front of her. His bulk blocked out the mirror, and she was struck anew at just how small she was in comparison. He leaned down, large hands covering hers. She had to tilt her head back sharply to meet his eyes again, the motion making her arch towards him. He made a noise, a stifled groan, and her body sang its response to the familiar call – but still, her limbs wouldn’t obey her. She stayed where he put her. 

“I have been yours since the first time I saw you. You knew that, even before I did.” One of his hands moved away from hers, grabbing the bag out of her lap and dropping it to the floor. It clanked softly, and he rustled around a bit with it before hooking whatever was in it over the back of the chair. 

“You forgot that you are also mine.” Another quick motion and he had her out of the chair again, spun around, and in his lap. He’d settled himself back into the chair, and he pulled her back tightly against his bare chest.

The pounding of her pulse in her ears nearly drowned out the groan of satisfaction he let slip, and she gasped at the slight rock of his hips up towards hers. 

“My dwarven princess. My Warden. My Kingmaker.” His hands skated down her body, hot and large and achingly familiar. She writhed in his lap, and he nipped her ear in response.

“Not yet, love. You made me King, remember? You’ll listen when I tell you not to move.” She shuddered and froze, and he groaned deeply – directly into her ear.

“Good.” His hands kept moving, exploring her through the fabric of her shift. He guided her arms up and around his neck, then traced his way down, down, across her stomach, teasing her hips – and then grabbing each of her thighs and spreading them wide. He hooked her legs on the outside of his, pulling them just wide enough that she couldn’t lever her own free. 

“Mine. The world at your feet, and you cede to me.” She shuddered hard again, and his hands skated back up her body – this time, taking the shift with them. His palms on her bare skin, fingertips dancing – each touch setting her blood aflame. 

“Watch, love. See what I see.” He nudged her cheek with his nose, and she focused her eyes on the scene playing out in the mirror.

She looked wanton and hungry, splayed in his lap. The hand on her stomach, teasing circles with his fingers, looked nothing less than possessive. The other hand, gathering fabric as it moves upwards, tugging the shift over her head just to leave it in a crumpled mess around her upper arms. He tucked it behind her head so she could see, and she could feel the binding of it. She wouldn’t be able to lower her arms without a fuss now, and the thought made her skin tingle. She scratched gently at the base of his skull where her fingers curled, and he hummed into her ear.

“Mine.” Both hands worked at her now, bare save for the smalls at her hips. She could feel his excitement against her ass, straining at the untied laces of his breeches, but he didn’t grind against her or even seem to pay much attention to his own arousal yet. Instead, he cupped her breasts in each palm, rolling her nipples to hardened peaks in his fingers. He plucked at them the way he knew she loved, and she whimpered softly and let her eyes flutter closed.

“Ah-ah, love. Eyes open.” He nipped her ear again, and she searched the mirror for his gaze again. When their eyes locked, they both shivered hungrily. “Mine. Say it.”

“I am yours, Your Majesty.” The hitch in his breath made her flush, and one hand danced its way down her stomach. “Alistair. Love. I am yours.”

His teeth sank into the muscle of her neck and she cried out, back arching and her head tilting to the side in encouragement. His fingers dipped under the cloth of her smalls, and she couldn’t help writhing in his grasp as they teased at her curls. His other arm wrapped around her torso, holding her tight against him. His eyes never strayed from hers, though, and the weight of it enveloped her completely.

“You won’t walk away from me again.” His fingers remembered her well, barely dancing along her slit no matter how hard she squirmed. “No more will you make my decisions for me.” A long, teasing brush of a fingertip along her seam made her whimper. “No more disappearing.” His middle and ring fingers spread her, ghosting along the sides of her swollen clit and making her cry out. She was desperately slick, and when she tried to angle her hips upwards to get better contact, the heel of his hand pressed back down on her mound.

His hips rocked up to meet the push, the leather and laces of his breeches no match for the heat of his length as he pressed up against her ass. 

She clutched at the back of his neck, frustrated and unable to get significant leverage to drive either up into his hands or back onto his cock with her legs spread so wide. He laughed into her shoulder, tongue dancing along the marks left by his teeth. 

“You won’t leave me stranded like that again.” She shook her head, eyes heavy but unable to move from his reflected gaze. His fingers stroked gently on either side of her clit, teasing against her entrance, and she moaned again. “Say it.”

“I won’t – FUCK!” The instant her mouth opened to speak, his finger slipped inside her. By the Stone, she forgot how full she felt with just one of them. He smirked at her, teeth grazing her earlobe.

“Yeeeesssss?” She could hear the smirk in his voice as she flicked her gaze down to where his hand worked under her smalls, and she could see his knuckles move as he pulled back out of her.

“I won’t leave you stranded. Please….” The finger slid inside again, and she moaned deeply. His other hand moved up to cup her jaw, tilting her head a bit farther so his teeth could worry their way up and down the curve of her neck. “Please, Alistair….”

“Don’t abandon me to deal with them. Don’t leave me alone here again.” He bit her again, hard, and she clenched around his finger. His growl rumbled deep in his chest, and she knew then that what control he had left was slipping. 

“I can’t stay forever, love…” A second finger joined the first and she arched sharply, her fingers moving up to clutch at his hair as he found a quick rhythm. He stretched her deliciously, taking a faster pace than was entirely comfortable but oh, it burned so perfectly. He stopped suddenly, after only a handful of strokes, and pulled his hand out of her smalls to a deeply disappointed whimper.

“Shhhhhh. Just give me this, just for a moment.” He moved his soaked fingers – the middle and ring fingers again – up to her mouth and teased them at her lips, smearing her arousal across her face a bit. “You look so perfect like this. My Kingmaker, hungry and wanting.” He reached back behind his head with the drenched hand, picking up the remaining item from his bag.

His crown.

“I will find a way, love.” He whispered in her ear as he placed it on her head, balancing it because it was laughably too large for her. He didn’t seem to care, though. Rather, it seemed to tease at the already frayed edges of his control. 

“Ali…”

“Mine. I know it, you know it, and soon they will know it.” In an instant, both of his hands had moved down and were ripping at the seams of her smalls, tearing away the thin fabric. “I will have you at my side.” He clutched at her waist with one large palm while the other slipped behind her to pull himself free of his breeches. “You will be my Queen, in thought and in name.” 

She couldn’t even form words to respond, because in an instant he had both hands on her hips, guiding her down onto his cock. 

“I can’t do this without you. I need you.” He pushed her down until he was fully seated inside her. She couldn’t curb the trembling in her limbs, nor the groan of pleasure as he filled her. One hand slipped down to caress her clit, and she clenched hard around him at the gentle touch.

She couldn’t focus. The crown on her head wobbled and she tilted to keep it in place, bringing her fuzzy gaze back to the mirror. Everything was lined in flickering gold, from the shine of his ginger hair to the sweat beading at her hairline. She could see where his shaft disappeared inside of her, and the image burned itself in her mind. 

“Maker’s breath – you like that, don’t you? I can feel you getting wetter.” Of course, he could see where she was looking, and she flushed brightly as he teased her. “Watch, love.”

And then she was moving. He lifted her like she weighed nothing, moving her hips up and down his length. She couldn’t look away, reveling in the sight of him sliding in and out of her. 

“Fuck…. Ali…” She tore her hands from his hair, finally unable to sit idle any longer. She tore the shift from her arms, tossing it to the floor as she stretched. She moved one hand to her breast, pinching and twisting at her nipple sharply, while the other hand slipped down to resume the attention on her clit.

“Come apart for me, love.” He slipped down a bit further into the chair, bracing his legs to give himself leverage, then thrust his hips upwards to meet each downward push of her hips. Her thighs still splayed too far to set the rhythm herself, but she didn’t need to – he was pushing her much faster and harder than she’d be able to do herself, and it was delicious. 

She could feel his fingers digging into her hips, the barest hint of his breath on her back, the churn of his thighs as he moved under her, and she thought she’d combust from the heady burn of it all. She watched as he pushed her, drove her closer to her release, watched his balls tighten as he held back and waited for her. Watched the crown as it wobbled again and again, one side finally slipping free to drop down to her chin. The discomfort of the cool metal against her face only seemed to bring everything else into sharper focus, and a heartbeat later she was dissolving around his cock.

***

When she finally roused, she was curled in bed with her head pillowed on his bicep. He was curled close behind her, his other arm wrapped around her stomach to tuck her in tightly against him. Every inch of her skin tingled, and she took a moment to revel in the delicious ache of her muscles.

It was still dark, and she grinned as she shifted slightly against him. Both nude now, and plenty of time before dawn to beg his forgiveness for her absence. From the sound he made, he didn’t seem at all opposed.


End file.
